The Other Genryusai
by Sage Kitsune
Summary: Anyone who knew the old man, Genryusai Yamamoto Shigekuni, knew he was always strict and stern towards his officers, but for some reason, this strict nature of his never extended to the younger shinigami, Is there another reason to this action? Something special the new souls didn't know about, let's try exploring the world of bleach, a thousand years into the past would do.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there it's Sage Kitsune here, so I spent four years away from writing just because my style of writing those years ago really sickened the fuck outta me, I mean damn I was super uber terrible, but I guess being a youngster contributed to that, Anyways I'm not exactly perfect but I'm better and in recognition of my story with highest follows ***Chuckles* **Just eight! I decided to delete it and do a rewrite, so here goes nothing.

**I own none of the Literary and Artistic masterpieces, I wish I did then I would have my apartment filled with every ROG device I wanted, that stated, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to our dearly missed friend Tite Kubo. **

**No guidance to be given, read with happiness and intuition, we don't really use that shit, or stuff anyways. **

**Chapter 1: History**

_**"Those who do not remember the past are doomed to repeat it -**_George Santayana_**"**_

Seireitei, one of the four dimensions under the influence of the soul king, Also known as the home of souls and the Gotei 13. A thousand years ago the soul society was completely unlike its present form, the soul society was more lawless and disorderly, Chaos reigned supreme until the emergence of the Great Noble houses in service to the Soul King. The Soul society had Seven Noble Houses (Nanadai Kizoku). These houses were the Shihoin Clan, The Kuchiki Clan, The Shiba Clan, The Uchiha Clan, The Senju Clan, and The Uzumaki Clan and the Mizukage Clan. These clans uniquely controlled the lesser noble clans and the three hundred and twenty districts of Rukongai, all under permission from the soul king, Each house had their fighting force and their simple required duties. The Shihoin were known to use Godly Gears to battle the Hollows and other known enemies hence they were given the nickname of "House of Godly Gears" (Tenshiheisoban), The Kuchiki Clan were mostly in charge of keeping records of what every clan (both the Great and Lesser nobilities) did to purify the hollows and maintain their districts and hence they had control over the finances used to run the soul society due to this they were known as the "House of wealth" (Tominoya), The Shiba Clan was known to as the "Collapsing Whirlpool of the Crashing Heaven" (Tsuiten no Kuzure Uzushio) as they had mastery over their extremely potent Reiatsu, The Uchiha clan was known as the "House of Sight" (Shiryoku no ie), The Senju was known for their Reishi or Reiatsu prowess and were originally considered the strongest house due to this gift they were recognized as the "House of Talent" (Saino no Aru ie), The Uzumaki clan were known for their gift of control over three storm related elemnts, Water, Air, and Lightning and in that manner got the name "House of Storms" (Arashi no ie) the Mizukage Clan, on the other hand, were special in every sense as their abilities remained a mystery to every soul who knew of them or whatever they could do, Hence they were simply called the "House of Illusions" (Genso no ie).

Every clan had control over different districts of Rukongai, the Senju and Uchiha Clan were mainly focused on East Rukongai, The Uzumaki, Mizukage and the Shiba clan shared the domain of South Rukongai, The Uzumaki and Mizukage Clan had control of West Rukongai, the Uzumaki had a larger control in West Rukongai than the South where they had almost none, The Kuchiki and Shihoin Clan had complete control over Northern Rukongai.

During this era, the soul society could have sworn to have more peace than any known land, it was a maintained Utopia as every great clan made sure the souls under their jurisdiction were protected and kept from any form of harm or attacks by hollow. Unfortunately, this meant the Souls and Soul reapers didn't have quick effective ways to perform the "Konso", the ritual that brought back souls from the world of the living. The Shin'o Academy was non-existent and neither was the Gotei 13, but during this age, there was a group of rowdy mercenaries known as "The Bloody Butchers of Soul Society" they were hired by the noble families of Seireitei to help handle matters that they wouldn't want to get involved in, jobs like the extermination of souls whenever they killed too many hollows which unbalanced the dimensions. On one such time, the Uchiha and the Mizukage Clan had followed the son of the Soul King, Ywach, on one of his hollow eliminating campaigns despite all seven families previously agreeing towards the idea of tactically eliminating hollows to prevent an imbalance in souls between the world of the living, the world of the Hollows (Hueco Mundo) and the World of Souls (Soul Society), Hell happened to be a world that had almost nothing to do with all three worlds and so could not be relied upon in maintaining the balance between worlds. The Last Campaign of Ywach and his followers led to the other five clans agreeing that the current system had to be scrapped as the simple support of a prince was shifting the power dynamics, unfortunately, this meant even the soul king was also targeted as his support of any family itself could go against why he existed. In recognition of these problems, the five great noble houses began a battle so devastating all four dimensions shook from the impact, The Bloody Butchers of Soul Society were enlisted into the side of the Five Great Noble Houses, Naturally, the Newly established Race by the Soul Prince Ywach, the Quincy and the Two Great Noble Houses (The Uchiha and the Mizukage Clan) were decimated by the allied forces, in a bid of desperation both Clans withdrew their support of the Quincy leader and went into hiding leaving the Soul Prince (Now known as the Quincy King) alone to fight against the allied forces, already on the brink of Collapse, The newly established race of Quincy's (which was made up of the Living) were utterly defeated by the Soul Reapers. Led by the Leader of the Bloody Butchers of Soul Society, Yamamoto Genryusai the allied forces had attained victory.

The aftermath of this victory made all forces to come together to create a system they believed would work better. The Realm of the Soul King was invaded while he was in a deep slumber and the allied families went on to amputate the limbs of the soul king and proceeded to seal him with the help of his retainers and other clans which specialized in the art of seals, mainly the Uzumaki Clan. This made the soul king a simple conduit for the balance of souls, the previous job he had as the judge, executor, and jury over the souls of soul society was forcefully taken away and given to the newly established council of forty wise men and women of soul society and six judges, now named Central forty-six (Central 46) They were then sealed into an enclave in Seireitei called Seijōtōkyorin, were no one could enter, they were only granted judiciary power. In recognition of the mercenaries, the Gotei 13 was established, and each great house took a captain seat and placed their strongest household members in the position, The Shihoin Clan took over the Second Squad/Division, The Shiba Clan took over the Thirteenth Squad, The Kuchiki Clan took over the Sixth Squad. The Uzumaki and Senju Clan in clear distrust and fear of the return of the Mizukage and Uchiha Clans created the Omnitsukido and Kido Corps but instead of taking charge of said organizations decided to take hold of the most secretive divisions in both organizations, vanishing into thin air and disappearing into the shadows of soul society, where only the other divisions of the Omnitsukido and Kido Corps knew how they operated.

With this newly established system, the Blueprint of the Soul Society was established, each clan relinquished the control of their previous districts to the newly established Gotei 13, their place of operation in the central district, The Seireitei was established containing 400 ri of land (1570.8km), a few months after the Shin'O Academy was established by Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and so began the world of bleach, we all happen to know.


	2. Chapter 2

So Uhm hallo, here's an update incoming, So let's be clear about a couple of things, please do not expect a timetable or pattern cause I'm definitely not that type of individual, Uhm secondly I would love to see reviews to know whatever I'm doing wrong, cause honestly if I keep writing without understanding my audience I might not get the required tone or direction for this story. Lastly, please the only thing to take into this story, pre-knowledge wise is the fact that the story is 70% bleach and 30% Naruto, Timeline would be around the founding of the Gotei 13 therefore, a lot of the content would be new, just telling you this upfront. also yeah this version of Naruto is a girl.

**With all that said, it's time to get into the juicy and creamy center of the story, So here comes the disclaimer. I do not own Bleach or Naruto, They are intellectual products of the Genius Mangaka's Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto (Will read Samurai 8 later) **

**No guidelines for reading cause honestly you guys never use that shit, so Uhm Goodluck I guess...**

_"One isn't necessarily born with courage, but one is born with potential. Without courage, we cannot practice any other virtue with consistency. We can't be kind, true, merciful, generous, or honest."_** -Maya Angelou**

Chapter 2: Connections

Genryusai Yamamoto had always believed himself to be a very simple man, he remembered coming to the Soul society 300 years ago, he had ended up at the 79th district of Southern Rukon, the second to the last district of Southern Rukongai also known as "Kyokai", Genryusai remembered as a young man with fully lush black hair, Southern Rukongai was a completely chaotic land, due to the shortage of food and resources they were practically at war with almost every group or family that had formed to protect each other, recognizing the unspoken law for survival, Genryusai like fish to water had taken to learning and utilizing every form of art in defense, from the art of sword fighting to the art of close quarter combat, within a short period of 7 years Genryusai had gone from a minor member to being the leader of the Yamamoto family consisting of 19 men, 15 women, and 11 children, with 32 members of the family capable of combat and the rest of the family providing support by gathering food, information and the storage of resources needed to keep the combat oriented family running. Now as leader of the Yamamoto family Genryusai had heard of the appearance of the seven great Noble houses that were recognized by the Soul King, the mystical being that ruled over the Soul Society. He had heard of the right to rule that was granted to these clans. The Yamamoto family wouldn't stand for this.

Naturally, the Genryusai family ruled over Kyokai as they had subjugated every other family in the district, they were practically the only royalty at Kyokai, so it was a total affront to them when two of these families had come to request (more like order) the Yamamoto family to swear allegiance to them, these "requests" were made at different stages. First of all the Shiba clan had come with five of their experts to threaten the Yamamoto family, Genryusai in all his combat glory had taken the fight to weird Kamon wearing clan, they had no Kamon in originality, it was just the words that their Clan was known for, Either on their Haori, Pants or just any form of clothing they wore, Genryusai had stuck at each of the experts with a fury like no other. Next was the Mizukage Clan, the Great Gengetsu Hozuki had come himself along with Mei Terumi and finally the great Kisame Hozuki, this was a shocker to Genryusai as these three, were known masters across the entirety of The Soul Society. Gengetsu Hozuki was a master in the art of water manipulation, He was once claimed to have wiped out over ten thousand hollows by drowning them, Mei Terumi on the other hand, had the strange ability of heating up the earth until it was molten and her fluid control of the molten earth, Naturally, she couldn't control either of the base elements (Earth and Fire) but once she got her molten Earth she was a force to be reckoned with, Finally was the great swordsman, Kisame Hozuki was a master combatant, there was a parasitic weapon that he wielded, known as the Samehada. one of the great weapons forged by the Kasumioji Clan, due to his constant use of it he has taken a less than a human form, Now these three legends from the Mizukage clan were standing outside the Yamomoto family's manor. Now Genrysai and his family had to confront them for the rights to be autonomous, but the Mizukage clan didn't seem like they'll be allowing that as the Clan Head of the Mizukage Clan himself had come to deal with the situation, Lord Gengetsu in all his armored glory and the Shark Kamon of the Mizukage clan clearly emblazoned on it had walked towards Genryusai his katana at the ready.

"Genryusai of House Yamamoto, the Mizukage clan requests for the relinquishing of the administrative rights you took over on the 79th district of south Rukon, Kyokai, Failure to comply would equate to the forceful removal of the Yamamoto clan, so what says you?" His voice serious and clearly showing the gravitas behind that statement, Genryusai not one to waste opportunities that the Soul Society System gave, also walked towards Gengetsu Hozuki til they were only inches in front of each other, logically speaking the Yamamoto clan would be severely wiped out if they faced the Mizukage clan head-on.

"Gengetsu Hozuki of House Mizukagem, I request the **"Three-way Duel" ** in the recognition of the reigning monarch the Soul King, I request the Mikkata Ketto to settle the administrative ownership of Kyokai. Do you accept?"

Smiling and recognizing Genryusai's use of The supremacy of the soul king, Gengetsu Hozuki couldn't help but notice how the Yamamoto family had controlled the Kyokai district for so long, unfortunately, Genryusai had made a mistake in thinking he could take on the three men who were standing before him, he had a plan to use the enemy's blade against him. In this case, Genryusai was the enemy. "With the terms of the Three-way Duel being that there shall be 3 combatants each from both houses, I Gengetsu shall uphold and agree to this challenge in the name of the soul king."

Genryusai Yamamoto's eyes had widened in surprise, what he didn't know due to being this far back in the Rukon district was that whoever accepted the challenge could state their conditions for accepting thereby making the challenge fair to both sides, If Genryusai didn't accept this term, the fight was going to hold and The Mizukage clan could easily take upon their words and wipe out the Yamamoto family. The answer was very simple " I Genryusai of house Yamamoto accept to this Mikkata Ketto, This we shall do in the next 5 days.

And so with simple words, the Yamamoto's family's faith relied on another Mikkata Ketto.


End file.
